


euphoria

by littlecakes



Series: Cakes' Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Sex, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: The coil begins to tighten already, Gladio’s getting close to bursting as Ignis slides home. He’s barely listening as Ignis murmurs directions in Prompto’s ear; the two conniving and planning his ecstasy would make him mad if it weren’t already such a treat. Seeing his two lovers anchored to him so intimately, so perfectly fills him with adoration.Written for day 15 Kinktober 2018. The prompt chosen was overstimulation, combined with threesome.





	euphoria

Gladio’s not sure how he wound up in this situation, but it’s safe to say he can’t complain. One moment, he was sitting on his couch reading a book with Ignis at his side and Prompto sprawled across their laps looking at his phone, and the next he was in his bed with his wrists handcuffed to the headboard.

With his body spread like this, there’s nothing he can do to end this feeling of helpless exposure. The cool air of the room does nothing to help his aching, swollen cock, which stands just above his belly, dripping precum onto the tanned skin below. If he listens, he can hear Prompto and Ignis over the air conditioner. He can hear Prompto the most; his signature cry tells Gladio the kind of conversation they’re having isn’t had with words. His member twitches against his belly in response.

His breath falls from his mouth, ragged and heavy, as Prompto enters the room, naked, and closes the door quietly behind him. His freckled skin is a rosy red from the tops of his cheeks to the soft rise of his chest and his erection bounces between his legs as he walks. They make eye contact as he crosses the room; violet eyes sparkle shyly at him as his gaze quickly drops to the floor and he sits on the stool that’s positioned at the foot of the bed.

Gladio has to crane his neck to look at him. He’s curious, he wants to know what Iggy has planned; obviously, it’s some form of submission from both of them. Prompto and Gladio have been together a long time, but it’s only recently that Ignis has begun to fall into bed with them. The first time was a blessed accident, but now the three of them are so inseparable that Gladio and Prompto have wondered aloud to each other why Ignis wasn’t always a part of their relationship.

“Sunshine,” Gladio says softly. Prompto, who’s sitting rigid on the wooden stool with his fingers gripping his knees, looks up at him with a soft smile and a deep blush.

“Gladio,” he says quietly.

“We green?” he says, looking into Prompto’s sparkling pools of blue violet desperately. When he’s tied up like this it only makes him want them both more. Prompto shivers- it’s probably an excited shiver- but it makes Gladio long to hold him all the same.

Prompto nods eagerly “So green, big guy.”

The door swings open quickly as Ignis enters. Gladio drops his head to the mattress and Prompto sits up straight with his eyes on the floor.

“Already breaking the rules, I see,” Ignis says, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Sorry, sir,” Prompto says.

“Just checkin’,” Gladio says, “Ignis. Sir.”

“Prompto is more than fine. Tell Gladio what I did to you in the living room, darling,” Ignis says, cupping Prompto's chin in his hand as he looks down at him with a pleased smile.

Prompto looks at Gladio with the reddest cheeks Gladio has ever seen. Ignis loves to hear Prompto talk dirty; there's something about filthy words coming from those angelic lips that makes the advisor weak in the knees. “Ignis got me on my hands and knees and…”

“Go on,” Ignis says, stroking Prompto's cheek with his thumb.

He looks Gladio straight in the eye as he says, “He filled me up.”

If that look didn't go right to Gladio's cock, the words definitely did.

“Show him, love.”

Prompto gets up and bends over, resting his forearms on the stool and sticking his ass up in the air lewdly. A clear, glitter, silicone plug sparkles between his cheeks; Gladio instantly recognizes it as the plug he bought Prompto for his birthday last year and possessiveness burns through him like a wildfire. Gladio bites his lip as a heavy sigh cascades through him.

“I think he's jealous, Prompto. Why don't you help him with that,” Ignis says as he pulls the plug from his ass. Prompto whimpers as a streak of come drips from his hole.

“Fuck,” Gladio moans, as he watches Ignis’ release spill down the back of Prompto’s balls and onto his cock. “C’mere, baby.”

A heavy blush rests on the blonde’s cheeks as he crawls up the foot of the bed and onto the mattress. Resting a thigh on either side of Gladio’s torso, he lowers himself until the tip of Gladio’s cock teases at his hole. Both of them groan; the Shield wants to buck his hips up and plunge himself deep inside of Prompto, to claim him as his own after seeing that Ignis had already taken a piece for himself. If he does that, though, Ignis will only punish him, no matter the fact that he knows how badly Gladio wants Prompto.

The blonde quivers as Gladio’s cock nudges against his hole. Ignis’ release is warm and wet against his tip. It makes him crave Prompto’s heat even more, to know he’s full of  _ Ignis _ , to know that in some small way, he can have them both if he just plunges into that tight heat.

Ignis crawls onto the mattress behind Prompto and Gladio watches as his strong, slender fingers slide around his waist. The smaller man sets his palms on Gladio’s chest and rocks forward, shivering as Ignis touches him. “Let me,” Ignis murmurs.

The shield watches with anticipation as Ignis slowly guides Prompto onto his waiting cock. The twitch it elicits forces him to throw his head back and a small whimper to escape Prompto’s lips. Inch by inch, Gladio’s member is swallowed up by Prompto’s hole at a punishingly slow pace.

“Excellent,” Ignis purrs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Prompto’s neck. “Look at Gladio. Don’t you want to make him feel good?”

“Mhm,” Prompto hums weakly. His fingers begin to curl into the flesh of Gladio’s middle and his fingernails dragging across his flesh creates a satisfying, burning sensation. His violet eyes meet Gladio’s amber gaze; the desire to obey and the need for Gladio’s touch and love are fighting a burning battle there in Prompto’s eyes. He wants nothing more than to touch and love on the blonde, to praise his obedience for Ignis, to swallow up his affections, but the firm restraint of the handcuffs on his wrists prevent him from doing so.

Ignis’ hands slide to Prompto’s belly, holding him firm against his front as he guides him up slowly and pulls him back down onto Gladio’s cock. The blonde wails and his cock weeps a drool of precome onto Gladio’s abs. “Color, darling, what’s your color?”

“Green,” Prompto chokes, “Please, sir,  _ more. _ ”

“Show Gladio how badly you want more, then,” Ignis says, releasing the blonde from his grasp. Prompto falls onto Gladio’s chest and looks to Ignis for permission. “Yes, you can touch him however you like.”

“Gladio,” Prompto mewls, peppering his face in grateful kisses as he rocks weakly on his cock. Gladio returns the kisses eagerly, sweeping his tongue into his lover’s mouth. They separate with a gasp as Gladio feels a cool, slick finger slide between his cheeks and into his entrance. He gasps again as Prompto sits up, pushing his engorged cock even further inside of himself.

“Spread yourself for me, Gladio,” Ignis commands, patting the inside of his thigh. “I want to see you- all of you.”

“Oh, shit,” Prompto curses, as Gladio lifts his knees and spreads his legs with his feet flat on the mattress. The movement bounces the blonde in his lap ever-so-slightly and Gladio knows when he’s this deep, the flat underside of cock is rubbing against Prompto’s prostate just right as it fills him up.

“Don’t come, Prompto.”

“Kay,” he stutters, rutting against Gladio and massaging his heat with his ample girth. The smaller man’s eyes roll back in his head as Gladio thrusts up, bouncing the blonde on his cock.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis growls, thrusting another finger inside of him without warning. Gladio moans as he makes quick work of his entrance, scissoring and thrusting his fingers inside of him punishingly fast. His back arches as Ignis fills him with a third finger and Prompto rides him, faster and faster, until the soft shape of his chest bounces with every thrust.

“Sorry,” Gladio hisses. Prompto’s making quick work of him; since he’s already come, he rides Gladio faster and harder than he usually does.

“You’re not to come until I do, Prompto,” Ignis commands. “No matter how much Gladiolus might beg you to, and trust me, we’ll make him beg.”

“Gods, Ignis,” Gladio groans. The words alone form the beginning of a coil twisting in his guts. Ignis curls his fingers inside him, nudging, rubbing against his prostate ruthlessly. A strangled cry slips from Gladio’s lips; he’s already so close, he can’t come yet, it’s too soon. All he wants is to feel his lovers inside and out for as long as he possibly can.

“Color,” Ignis says, wiggling his fingers harder into Gladio’s prostate. The pleasure of the action is almost  _ unbearably _ good. As much as he wants to wait until Prompto comes, he doesn’t know if he can.

“Green, Igs, fuck me already,” Gladio groans, “ _ please. _ ”

Prompto wails as he bounces again on Gladio’s cock. The freckles on his cheeks can barely be seen through the redness that’s spread across his face. Sweat and tears roll down his forehead, catch in his hair, drip onto Gladio’s body as he rides him. The blonde is wholly, truly consumed with lust. His debauchery, his hunger is so hauntingly beautiful Gladio doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forget it.

“Slow, slow down,” Ignis croons, kissing the crook of Prompto’s shoulder as he wraps an arm around his chest. “You’re being so good for me, don’t push yourself too hard. We’re just having fun,” Ignis reminds him.

“Mm, love you, Igs,” Prompto hums, turning his head to kiss Ignis as he slows to a tantalizing pace.

“And I, you, Prompto,” Ignis says, kissing Prompto’s cheek as he removes his fingers from Gladio’s rim. The aching emptiness inside him only lasts a moment before Ignis’ erection presses at his stretched hole and slides in easily. 

The coil begins to tighten already, Gladio’s getting close to bursting as Ignis slides home. He’s barely listening as Ignis murmurs directions in Prompto’s ear; the two conniving and planning his ecstasy would make him mad if it weren’t already such a treat. Seeing his two lovers anchored to him so intimately, so perfectly fills him with adoration.

Prompto’s eyelashes flutter prettily as he pauses to look at Gladio’s blissed-out face. He’s had a moment to stop and relax as Ignis has told him the plan, bringing him back to some sense of control, and now he’s ready to use it. Bracing himself on the firm planes of Gladio’s chest, Prompto begins to rock his hips as Ignis pushes and pulls at Gladio’s rim with his firm cock. Breaths fall fast and heavy from the shield as he bites his lip and grips the chains of his handcuffs so tightly he’s positive he can feel the metal bruising his palms.

“Tell him what you want him to do to you, Prompto,” Ignis says, tightening his grip on the soft, quivering flesh of Gladio’s thighs.

“Fill me up, Gladdy,” Prompto pants. “I need… I need both of you, I’m greedy, please, give me your come.”

“Perfect,” Ignis says, as Gladio drops his head to the mattress. It won’t be long now until he can’t fight it anymore. “Now keep going.”

“Wanna feel you,” Prompto stutters. The rhythm of his hips is staccato and erratic as he whimpers, “Wanna feel you come inside me, wanna feel that hot come-”

“ _ Prompto _ -” Gladio begins. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes as the white-hot heat of orgasm teases in his loins. It’s so close he can nearly taste it and if Prompto continues speaking that way it’ll completely take him apart.

“Listen, Gladiolus, listen to Prompto sing your praises,” Ignis commands, but Gladio can hear the harshness of his voice, the falter at the end that tells him his lover is having trouble keeping it together, too. “Look at him when he’s talking to you.”

Gladio opens his eyes to see amethysts sparkling down at him. Prompto smiles with his lower lip clenched between his teeth and a blush that’s grown from his cheeks clear down to his navel. He inhales shakily as he rises slowly and drops down sharply onto Gladio’s cock. “You’re so beautiful, chocobo, I’m listening, I’m sorry,” he croons.

Prompto gasps and smiles. “You feel so  _ good _ , Gladdy, I love you, I need you, please come for me. I wanna make you come, wanna see you come…”

The talk is turning on Prompto too; Gladio can feel his entrance flutter and tighten before he sees Ignis’ hand wrap around Prompto’s cock and hold it tight at the base. “Come for us, Gladio,” Ignis groans, tilting his head back onto his shoulders as he pulls out nearly all the way and thrusts back inside of him.

Their names fall from his lips in a reverent howl as Gladio comes. Prompto’s heat, sticky and soaked with lube and come, seems to drink it from his weeping cock and take every drop of his orgasm eagerly. The blonde is crying his name too, singing his praises as Ignis holds firm on his dripping erection.

“Gods, Gladio, I can’t-” Ignis moans, shuddering as he thrusts into Gladio’s entrance before spilling himself inside him. The pleasure that the warmth spreading and oozing through him brings Gladio makes him tremble and moan. Ignis doesn’t slow, though; he merely closes his eyes tightly and sinks his fingernails into Gladio’s hips as he continues thrusting.

“ _ Ignis _ ,  _ fuck _ ,” Gladio curses hoarsely. It’s nearly too much, the overwhelming pleasure Ignis gives him with every thrust beyond his orgasm is maddening. His thighs tremble and shake weakly.

“Hope you’re ready, big guy,” Prompto moans, “Gonna come all over you.”

“Please, Prom, please,” Gladio begs. He wants it to stop, he needs it to stop; the both of them are driving him insane. Ignis releases his grip on the base of Prompto’s cock and strokes him to completion, painting Gladio’s stomach with the blonde’s come.

Gladio’s body melts into the mattress as he’s filled and covered with his partners’ pleasure. In the throes of it, he must have been wound tighter than a spring ready to pop, because his whole body seems to shake as he comes down from the high. Prompto’s already dismounted- Gladio hears him whimper from somewhere in the room and knows the plug must have gone back in- and returns with a warm, damp towel.

“Iggy’s going to get the key for your cuffs,” Prompto says softly as he wipes his come from Gladio’s body.

“Thanks, chocobo,” Gladio sighs as he flops his head over lazily to look at his lover. Prompto looks absolutely disheveled, but the distinct bliss that envelops his face in a warm smile and sparkling eyes lifts Gladio’s heart into the stratosphere. “C’mere. I’m ready for a cuddle.”

“Where do you want me?” Prompto asks as he kneels on the bed.

Gladio strains weakly against his cuffs, twisting awkwardly until his on his side. “Lil’ spoon.”

“Perfect,” the blonde sighs happily as he lies down and curls his petite form into Gladio’s front. He’s warm and soft and everything Gladio wants and needs right now. Prompto’s hair tickles at his chin- the spike he usually styles into it is long gone at this point- and Gladio buries his face into the gold, flaxen locks to breathe in Prompto’s scent.

“Already cleaned up?” Ignis says with a soft smile as he returns. There’s a soft-looking blanket tucked under one arm and three bottles of water cradled under the other.

“Mhmmm, come here, Iggy, I’m cold,” Prompto whines, wiggling against Gladio’s form.

Ignis kisses him and throws the blanket over the two of them before unlocking Gladio’s cuffs. Sitting cross-legged beside Prompto, he takes Gladio by the hand to carefully massage and rub his palms and wrists. His touch is soft and devotional as he worships the scarred, calloused flesh like it’s precious and rare. Ignis repeats the process with the other hand before kissing the inside of both of Gladio’s wrists.

“Thank you, Gladio,” he says softly. “You too, Prompto.”

“No thanks needed, that was really somethin’,” Gladio replies.

The corner of Ignis’ mouth twists into a wry smile.

“Happy to serve,” Prompto says, sitting up and curling his arms around Ignis’ slender waist. He pulls him into a kiss that’s passionate and tender, one that sweeps the both of them in a moment that’s just the two of them. Gladio doesn’t mind watching the them enjoy each other’s company- rather, it fills him, makes him feel a wholeness he’s never felt before to know that the three of them adore each other so completely.

Gladio touches Prompto’s back, drawing a finger up his spine to elicit a shiver, before caressing the side of Ignis’ hip. “Mm, Gladdy, I’m coming back, don’t worry,” Prompto murmurs, flopping back beside Gladio and pulling the blanket over him. Ignis lies facing them both, pillowing his head on Gladio’s broad arm.

“Igs,” Gladio purrs, leaning over Prompto to kiss Ignis’ sweet lips. Perhaps its the delicate curve of his cupid’s bow or the softness unrivaled except for Prompto’s lips, but Gladio craves them, craves their touch and feel against his mouth. Ignis sighs into the kiss, sinking deeper into its hold.

“I’d feel left out but you guys are so fun to watch,” Prompto says, smiling, as he lies on his belly and rests his head on his hands. “Still don’t know how I got  _ two _ hot boyfriends, let alone one.”

“Easy, Prom. You’re hot, too,” Gladio chuckles as he kisses the top of Prompto’s head.

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto and sidles in a little closer. “And your sparkling personality should also be mentioned.”

“Guys! Stop, you’re making me blush,” Prompto whines, covering his face, which is hard to do, since he’s sandwiched so firmly between Ignis and Gladio.

“Thought we just did that,” Gladio rumbles.

“I know he was blushing when I had my way with him,” Ignis chuckles deviously.

“Guyyyyys,” Prompto whines, burying his face into Ignis’ chest. 

The two older men laugh and hold him close. There’s a silence hanging in the air, but it’s not heavy with what-ifs and worries. For once, it’s light, happy, and filled with love. Gladio breathes it in like a sweet flower, enjoying the moment for what it is.

“I love you guys,” Gladio sighs, twisting his fingers through Ignis’ hair and resting a hand on Prompto’s hip. “Wouldn’t change this for anything.”

“Me either,” Prompto sighs happily.

“We love you too, Gladio,” Ignis says, punctuating the affirmation with a kiss to Gladio’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient deity are always appreciated.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @tinyconfectionary.


End file.
